Cursi
by Horrocrux
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha no era cursi… a menos que ella lo quisiera, claro, porque por su novia podía hacer de todo aunque eso significara tragarse su orgullo.


**Cursi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Horrocrux**

**~o~**

Sasuke Uchiha tenía todo lo que cualquier hombre de diecinueve años podría desear. Una familia que lo amaba sobre manera, amigos que darían la vida por el en el instante que el se los pidiese, excelentes calificaciones gracias a su inteligencia y dedicación, un automóvil ultimo modelo y los portátiles mas recientes los cuales podía darse el lujo de comprar por la alta posición de su familia, por no mencionar lo atractivo que era a su corta edad. Tenía todo lo que el quería pero no a _ella_.

Oh ese maldito pero. Ella, su novia. Su hermosa, agradable e inteligente novia, Sakura Haruno no estaba a su lado. La extrañaba más de lo que extrañaba cualquier otra cosa o persona. Llevaban separados cerca de seis meses, esos malditos meses que parecían años. ¿Por qué? La razón de porque tantos kilómetros los separaban era simple, su novia era amante del modelaje.

Sakura estudiaba medicina y amaba hacerlo, pero como toda chica era caprichosa y valla que lo era, si alguien lo sabía era el, adoraba la ropa de moda y los caros accesorios. Por eso cuando una busca talentos la observo mientras estaba de compras con sus amigas no dudo en darle su tarjeta para que se abriera camino al mundo del modelaje, alegando que por lo bella que era y el cuerpo bien formado que tenía era perfecta para hacerlo, y claro Sasuke estaba de acuerdo en eso, ella era bellísima pero ¿Acaso ese tipo no podía buscar a otra chica que no fuera su novia? No, claro que no.

Sakura decidió ir a la audición y como era de esperarse quedo seleccionada rápidamente. Y después de convencer a sus padres de dejarla ir a Inglaterra a modelar para la famosa línea de lencería Victoria Secret –cosa que a Sasuke no le gustaba nada, y no lo culpaban de estar en contra de que todo el mundo viera a su novia en lencería.- ella se despidió de el y sin mas partió a la semana siguiente.

Sasuke trato de ponerle demasiadas escusas para impedirle alejarse de el. Trato de hacerla entender sobre lo mucho que se atrasaría en su carrera de medicina en la Universidad, pero como siempre, ella iba un paso delante de el. Había solicitado un permiso con la directora para ausentarse unos meses y por las clases avanzadas en las que iba su inteligente novia, ella no dudo en dárselo. **Mierda**.

Le hablo sobre su relación, lo difícil que sería mantenerla a larga distancia. Pero ella hábil mente dijo que sería fácil, podían hablar todos los días por chat, mensajes, llamadas entre tantos otros avances tecnológicos. Y claro que lo hacía, no había día en que el no la llamara para saber como estaba, pero no era lo mismo.

No podía verla, tocarla, besarla; maldición, casi había olvidado a que sabían sus labios, sus delicados y rosas labios que tantas veces ansiaba besar nuevamente. ¿Por qué era tan desconsiderada con el? Era una molestia. Una molestia a la cual extrañaba tanto.

O mejor dicho ¿Por qué el era tan desconsiderado con ella? Porque debía admitir por mucho que lo odiase, que su decisión había sido la mejor. Ella había salido en la portada de diversas revistas de moda, alagada por excelentes comentarios de críticos sobre lo bella que era y el estilo tan particular que tenía. Además de que le pagaban muy bien –como si ella lo necesitara- el podía pagarle el doble por quedarse solamente junto a el. Incluso su bonita novia había salido en un popular programa de televisión como invitada especial, cosa que provoco la envidia de muchas chicas, joder, ahora la envidiaban _mas_ de lo normal, y era de esperar ahora era mas popular, tenía un novio guapo, era bellísima e inteligente, razones de sobra para querer ser ella.

Aun recordaba los comentarios de los sus compañeros cuando ella había salido en lencería en la portada de "Vogue". No soportaba verla en esa revista, todos, absolutamente todos, hasta Neji el chico mas serio y respetuoso aparte el, tenía esa revista. Y que ellos admiraran la belleza de su novia no era de enfadar, porque sabía que ella lo amaba solo a el. Pero no soportaba los vulgares comentarios hacía ella. Tales como "Joder, mira el culo bien formado" "Ese idiota de Uchiha si que tiene suerte" "Es bellísima, si me la tiraba" por no mencionar los mas ofensivos, pero claro eso no se quedo así, el se encargo de hacer que se arrepintieran –y debe mencionar que no lo hiso de la mejor forma- no por nada estuvo suspendido varios días.

Pero todo eso terminaba ahora mismo. Ella regresaba hoy. Después de casi medio año la vería nuevamente. La besaría y la llevaría a la cama rápidamente sin importarle lo cansada que estaba, había esperado tanto para tenerla junto a el.

Sasuke manejaba su convertible hacía el aeropuerto acompañado de su mejor amigo, Naruto.

El raramente sonreía, pero ahora no podía contener la felicidad de volverla a verla.- ¿Siempre tienes esa sonrisa de estúpido o es porque por fin veras a Sakura-chan?- se burlo Naruto mientras lo veía incrédulo.

-Cállate, Idiota.- Naruto rio por lo bajo, era la primera vez que una chica hacía feliz a Sasuke, y agradecía que fuera su mejor amiga.

-He, tu imbécil.- llamo el rubio para tener la atención del peli negro.- Llevas casi medio año sin verla y llegaras a si como así.- Sasuke levanto una ceja trato de adivinar a que se refería.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Si todas esas chicas que están atrás tuyo se enteraran de lo poco romántico que eres te mandarían al diablo en un segundo.- Sasuke frunció el seño, ¿El poco romántico? Si desde que Sakura era su novia era un maldito cursi.- Por favor Sasuke, ¿Ni si quiera unas rosas? Valla que decepción se llevara ella al verte.- El apretó el volante y abrió los ojos en seco.

¿Acaso Naruto tenía razón? Joder, tenia razón. El no le llevaba nada, ni una pobre rosa. Y valla que ella se deseleccionaría, ella amaba que fuera un romántico. Dio vuelta en un ágil movimiento, acelero y busco en el GPS del auto una florería. Naruto sonrió con autosuficiencia, era tan fácil controlar a Sasuke.

-Ni una palabra Idiota.- sentencio. Se estaciono frente a una elegante florería y abrió la puerta dispuesto a bajar.- ¿no vienes?- le pregunto.

-Iré a comprar algo que necesito, acabo de ver una papelería a la vuelta, ahora regreso.- y antes de que pudiera decir algo el rubio se había ido. ¿Una papelería? Vaya estupidez, Naruto nunca hacía trabajos para la Universidad ¿para que querría algo de una papelería?

Entro al espacioso lugar y observo las diversas flores. Si que eran caras, pero eso era un lujo que su novia se merecía, eso y más.

La empleada se acerco amablemente a el.- ¿Buscabas algo en especial?- pregunto.

El asintió.- Rosas rojas, las mejores.- agrego.

Después de pedir las especificaciones para el detalle de su novia la mujer le entrego un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. El pago con su tarjeta de crédito y entrego un papel a la encargada.

-Las demás a e esta dirección.- ella tomo el papel.

-Así será, que tenga un buen día.- el salió con el ramo de rosas sobre el, las deposito en el asiento trasero del auto y subió.

Naruto ya estaba ahí, guardaba un marcador negro en su bolsillo apresuradamente y colocaba una cartulina blanca detrás de el.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan responsable, Idiota?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la cartulina que trataba de ocultar sin éxito.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico, Estúpido?- contraataco.

-Hmp.- el se encogió de hombros, no discutió, porque debía admitirlo desde que salía con Sakura ya no era el mismo Sasuke.

Al llegar al aeropuerto visualizo a lo lejos a las amigas de Sakura, Ino –la inseparable amiga- Hinata y Karin. La esperaban con ansias. Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron lentamente a ellas.

-He chicas, ¿Qué tal?- saludo.- Hola amor.- dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Hinata, su novia desde hacía tres meses, la cual enrojeció levemente.

Las tres chicas miraban incrédulo al moreno con el ramo de rosas que poseía. ¿Acaso era tan raro verlo con rosas? Por las miradas que recibía pareciera que si.

-Atención el vuelo 29 aterrizara en los próximos cinco minutos- hablo por alta voz una mujer.

Naruto le dio la cartulina doblada a Sasuke mientras sonreía complacido- toma imbécil, se mas romántico, ábrela cuando la veas.- Sasuke trato de abrir la cartulina curioso pero Naruto se lo impidió al instante.- Me lo agradecerás después.-

Sasuke estaba a punto de replicar cuando visualizo a lo lejos una cabellera rosa bajando del avión. Atravesaba las puertas de la pista de aterrizaje hacia el aeropuerto, estaba mezclada entre tantas personas que al igual que ella, bajaban desesperadas.

Traía sus maletas arrastrado tras ella, con un pequeño libro en su mano derecha, el cual Sasuke sabía había estado leyendo durante todo el viaje, Sakura amaba leer.

Las personas se posaron frente a la línea donde los pasajeros pasaban y abrían diferentes carteles con nombres en ellos, para que ellos los identificaran rápido.

Sasuke camino unos pasos abrió el cartel –que aun ignoraba que decía, solo esperaba que nada estúpido- tomo el ramo de rosas entre sus brazos y espero a que ella lo viera. Sakura caminaba distraída cuando observo a lo lejos a un chico peli negro algo sonrojado que la miraba intensamente. Sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas y un cartel con letras negras que decía:

_-Esperando a mi amor-_

Eso era una de las cosas mas románticas que Sasuke había echo por ella. La vio acercarse lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios, joder, era más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Algunas chicas que pasaban a su alrededor murmuraban cosas como "que tierno" o "que afortunada es esa chica".

Sakura dejo caer las maletas y corrió hacia el. El sin pensarlo dejo caer el cartel, la tomo por la cintura y la levanto dándole vueltas por los aires, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Te extrañe- susurro mientras la besaba apasionadamente sin importarle su alrededor, llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo para preocuparse por el que dirán. Después de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire, el la miro a los ojos, ella lo miraba a los ojos, mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

Sasuke le entrego el enorme ramo de rosas mientras ella lo aceptaba encantada- Yo también te extrañe Sasuke- ella le agradeció las rosas dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.

Naruto –que traía las maletas que Sakura había tirada al correr- se acerco junto con las amigas de su novia.

Sasuke abrazaba _aun_ a Sakura fuertemente sin soltarla.- ¿Planeas abrazarla todo el día?- Sasuke frunció el ceño hacía la rubia, claro que quería y planeaba abrazarla sin soltarla nunca. Sakura rio levemente y se zafo ágilmente de sus brazos. Hmp.

-Ino.- susurro Sakura abrazando a su mejor amiga. Poco a poco saludo a sus amigas y las abrazaba levemente. Naruto la cargo por los aires al igual que Sasuke, cosa que al peli negro no le agrado tanto. Karin recogió el cartel y lo miro incrédula, mientras le sonría burlona a Sasuke.

-Vaya que eres cursi, Sasuke.- se burlo. El giro el rostro molesto y avergonzado. Naruto tenía la culpa.

-A mi me gusta que sea así.- defendió al instante la peli rosa. Bueno, tal vez Naruto había acertado esta vez, ya se encargaría de agradecerle después.

-Pero, por favor Sasuke, ¿solo un ramo de rosas? Se ve que la generosidad no es lo tuyo.- hablo Ino. Sakura la golpeo levemente.

-Yo creo que eso fue un gesto muy lindo, Ino.- defendió Hinata.

Y mientras sus amigos fingían discutir Sasuke tomo el rostro de su bonita novia entre sus manos. La miro feliz. La acerco lentamente hacía el y la beso tiernamente. Nunca dejaría que se separara de el jamás.

.

.

.

Sakura abrió su habitación lentamente y su cara se lleno de sorpresa. Soltó las maletas nuevamente. Y llevo sus manos a su boca para impedirle gritar de la emoción. Todo, absolutamente todo su cuarto estaba lleno de rosas. Desde la pequeña mesita de noche hasta la grande cama. De diversos colores, tamaños y aromas. Vaya que Ino se equivocaba, Sasuke era el mejor novio.

Saco su Iphone de su jeans y escribió rápidamente.

_-Eres el mejor novio del mundo ¿Lo sabías? Te amo.-_

Al parecer Sakura ya había visto su "pequeña sorpresa" Ino podía tragarse todas sus palabras. A los pocos segundos Sasuke respondió.

_-Sabía que estaba entre el segundo y tercer lugar, aunque seguramente tu voto ayuda para el primero. Te amo._

_PD: encárgate de tomarle foto a toda tu habitación y hacerle saber a Ino lo "generoso" que soy.-_

Sakura rio por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su novio. Sonrió para sus adentros, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado y sabía que el la había extrañado tanto como ella a el. Y por supuesto que se encargaría de recompensarlo por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Volvió a teclear y envió.

_-Oh también eres modesto. Claro que lo hare, amor. Por cierto, realmente Karin tiene razón, eres un cursi. Aunque amo que lo seas, pero tengo una duda ¿Qué tan cursi puedes ser?-_

Sasuke leyó el mensaje que acababa de escribir nuevamente. Si que era un jodido cursi, pero ella lo provocaba. Si ella quería saber que tanto lo era, lo sabría. Enviar.

**-Te amo. Aunque suene prematuro.**

_No puedo dormir sin decirte que me haces muy feliz, aunque suene cursi. Has llenado mi vida de luz aunque suene religioso. Te adoro, aunque suene fanático. Y no quiero que esto se acabe nunca, aunque suene soñador.-_

_¿Y bien?_

Sakura se sonrojo al leer el mensaje de su romántico novio. Sabía que posiblemente lo habría sacado de uno de los libros de poesía de su hermano Itachi, aunque no le importaba, estaba tan enamorada como para reclamarle. Sonrió de medio lado al leer lo que había enviado y pensando en lo que posiblemente haría.

_-En mi casa en diez minutos-_

.

.

.

Estaba aburrida vi una imagen en el Facebook y dijo ¿Por qué no? Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, lo he escrito rápido porque mi computadora esta algo chafa y no funciona bien. ¡Feliz Lunes!


End file.
